For Gondor or Friendship
by LoverElfEvenstar
Summary: Legolas chose to remain at his friend's side, Aragorn is now the King of Gondor when leftover minions of the Dark Lord attack he must chose between the life of his friend and the lives of his people.
1. Best Laid Plans

Title: For Gondor or Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to any LOTR stuff, That honor goes to Tolken and whomever has right to his works.  
  
Summary: Legolas chose to remain at his friend's side, Aragorn is now the King of Gondor, when leftover minions of the Dark Lord attack he must choose between the life of his friend and the lives of his people.  
  
Warnings: This is a torture fic (NON-SLASH) Not the first few chapters but toward the middle it will be torture and angst heavy. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
  
A/N: Hi! This is my first attempt at a LOTR fanfic so be easy on me. Though constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. If I messed up, or my people seem out of character plz tell me. Legolas is my favorite character and I am part of the elf torture ring (though the torture won't be too graphic). So if you don't like seeing him in pain then do not, I REPEAT DO NOT even start to read this story. So enough rambling and on with the first chapter. Enjoy the story and let me know what you think and if anybody has any ideas they think I should add to this story pleazzz share.  
  
Chapter 1: Best Laid Plans  
  
" Why did things have to be so hard?" He pondered this on many occasions but much more heavily in the last few months. Being king would not be easy; he didn't expect it to be yet at the same time he had to wonder. The gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder broke him form his thoughts.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas Greenleaf called to his friend; he had seen the far away look in the ranger's eye. Aragorn had been drifting like that for the past few months. He could easily decipher what the problem was just as he always could; Aragorn did not wish to be king. The man had excepted his lineage yet the elf knew he longed to be free of obligations as he once was.  
  
They stood in the middle of what was left of a small village outside of Minas Tirith. Just as they had several night before minions of the fallen Dark Lord had attacked the innocents to send the message, that they were never to bow to Gondor or it's new king. Legolas sighed, such a great loss of life the people were innocent yet they still suffered. This was a problem slowly spinning out of control.  
  
He looked around at the Gondorian officers; they were all tired and irritable. Tired of receiving word of attacks but always arriving when it was too late to help most of the people. Too many nights had the come upon the sights of burning homes and dead bodies. Even Aragorn had taken on an air that suggested he didn't want to be bothered by this anymore. It hurt his heart to see his friend this stressed but Aragorn was King and this had to be done. He took his friend by the shoulders and pulled him away form the carnage.  
  
"Estel." Legolas started softly when the human fixed him with an aggravated stare "Do not look at me like that I know that you are weary my friend but you must take to account that your men lose hope if you continue this way none of you will be any use to these villagers" Legolas said sternly  
  
Aragorn had to smile; the elf had a way with pep talks. No matter how dire the situation Legolas could always be counted upon to keep despair at bay. The man chided himself, he was king, he had to lead and right now he was not doing a very good job of it. He turned to his men " We must regroup with the other squads and come with new strategy such a opportunity as this that Haradrims can not have again. The men seemed to perk up with his words.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Do they really think they stand a chance against us?" Havad said to his fellow soldiers. They watched from their hiding spot as the Gondoriens went to join the rest of their army to map out new strategies  
  
"Apparently they do". But it is of no matter the King of Men has a harsh lesson to learn. The Dark Lord may be gone but that does not mean that we will abandon what we were meant to do." A plan was already forming in his head, Yes they would continue their attacks on the surrounding villages but they would need some sort of major leverage to have the King of Gondor's full attention. The lesson would have to hard learned and there was no reason why they couldn't have their fun while they taught that lesson  
  
" What do you mean? What lesson?" the soldier said to his leader eyeing the man who had a vicious glint in his eye.  
  
"The elf." The man said simply. "Obviously our dear king has a special bond with it and we must exploit it as much as we can."  
  
How? Kilad questioned still not fully understanding  
  
"Kidnap the elf." Havad replied simply again as if expecting that they would catch his meaning.  
  
"Kidnap and elf?!! Sir they are dangerous creatures fast and fleet too many men would we lose trying to capture him" Kilad his second in command replied  
  
"Still he will prove to be a expensive quarry, imagine the demands the king would agree to on the terms of the safe return of his dear friend.Havad smiled wickedly  
  
Ahhh.Kilad said finally understanding his captain's plan. He thought to the future, he had always found elves to be amazing creatures; and to soon have one in his grasp he could finally quell his curiosity.  
  
" Come. Let us return to camp we have plans to make. Remember that if this is to work we can suffer no mistakes" Havad said as he and his men turned to head back down the hill toward their camp. He could hardly wait to see the look on the king's face when he discovered the fate of his friend  
  
TBC...  
  
Dum dum dum A foul plot is afoot. Reviews please ( 


	2. Strategy

Title: For Gondor or Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to any LOTR stuff, That honor goes to Tolken and whomever has right to his works.  
  
Summary: Legolas chose to remain at his friend's side, Aragorn is now the King of Gondor, when leftover minions of the Dark Lord attack he must choose between the life of his friend and the lives of his people.  
  
Warnings: This is a torture fic (NON-SLASH) Not the first few chapters but toward the middle it will be torture and angst heavy. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
  
@Red Tigress: Thanxs so much for your review, I appreciate it and it's nice to meet a fellow Torture the Elf and Ranger fan  
  
@Luntetuurewen: Good Looking on the grammar errors! I got it figured out how the kidnapping will take place, it's written out and everything and ur right it will be sneaky. Yes I have seen ROTK. KICK ASS MOVIE!!! I went the day it came out and the day after with a few friends but it was 3 hours and 30 minutes well spent as well as $10 well spent. I can't wait for the extended version on DVD. Thanks for your review  
  
@Wynter Thanks for the review! Yeah I saw ROTK already.twice.I agree it was the best of the trilogy. More action, good ending too and sooooo much Leggy action. I had the best seat in the house too (right in the middle, first aisle form the walkway) so I was in seventh heaven!  
  
TO everyone else who reviewed thank you so much (fit of giggles.regains composure) Thanxs again!!!  
  
Without further rambling. on with the next chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 2: Strategy  
  
Legolas, Aragorn and the Gondorian soldiers made their way to the building where the army was to regroup. The building was one of the few left standing following the attack. Aramel, one of the captains of the army was hunched over a long table surveying the map of Gondor and it 's outer rim. He bowed when the king entered.  
  
Aragorn and the man exchanged looks. Aramel, like his king was stressed by the situation. "I know naught what to do my lord. The Haradrim seem to know our every move, yet we have no way of knowing where they *may* strike next." The captain ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair and sighed heavily at his helplessness.  
  
"I know Aramel I know" Aragorn put a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Is it possible that we have a traitor in our midst?" He whispered to the king, though it was still heard by some of the men close by. Some of their gazes turned to Legolas  
  
The elf heard what was said and he could feel the stares directed at him. He tensed as he felt eyes burning into his back. Too many times did suspicion fall on him for the strange occurrences that happened in Gondor, he was somewhat used to it. That didn't mean it did not anger him. Men knew he was a good friend to the king ,a brother in ways, but they remained wary of him, watching his every move waiting for him to show the slightest signs wrongdoing.  
  
Aragorn took note of the stares the elf was receiving and quickly moved to quell it."Do not jump to such conclusions. It is a possibility but let us not focus on that just yet. Now is not the time for distrust among comrades" Aragorn moved around the table to get a better look at the map. Leoglas moved beside him, pushing through the men." I believe we should attack the Haradrims head on. That may be the only way to weaken their major power points."  
  
"Yet there is still the matter of protecting the people of Gondor". Aramel added  
  
"Yes that is true. By my order every surrounding town and village is to emptied. All the people are to be brought to Minas Tirith for protection. Extra men will be sent to ensure Osgiliath remains protected.  
  
Yes m'lord.  
  
"I want double watch on every shift from now on." He turned to the elf " Legolas I want you to patrol with me tonight.Aragorn said."and I want the elves in Ithilien to be on guard also. I fear we will need all the help we can get and their skills will be a great help to us".  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement he turned to leave, not comfortable with sharing what he wanted to say to the ranger in the presence of certain company.  
  
"Dilem send word to Minas Tirith of our plans."  
  
M'lord about the elf. Aramel started but stopped when Aragorn looked at him  
  
Aramel don't. I have known Legolas since before you were born, he is my friend and he would never betray me. I know you remain wary of him yet I cannot fathom why."  
  
"My heart says he would not harm our people, but my mind pushes something different"  
  
"Trust me Aramel, Legolas would give his life for me and I for him." Aragorn said in a tone that left no room for argument  
  
That is what I fear.Aramel thought to himself  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Legolas surveyed the area before him. A shadow was growing in his mind but he put it off as just nerves due to the current situation.  
  
"Mellon-nin. what troubles you?" Aragorn asked though he was sure he already knew. "All this time and the men are still afraid of me. I see their distrust of me in their eyes. It bothers me more than I would like  
  
"Give them time. After all it took a while for you to warm up to me. You did not like me a first but soon you came round and look at us now. Who would have thought an elf and human the best of friends"  
  
"Something I regret to this day. When I think of all the trouble that you have got me into over the years." He shook his head Legolas said trying his best to cover his mirth  
  
"Excuse me but if I remember correctly I also got you out of trouble countless times as well". Aragorn threw in that last point trying to get the elf to laugh.  
  
"You have a somewhat distorted memory then" Legolas laughed. That pleased him because that is what he was aiming for. He did not like to see his friend in such a state. Legolas was not one to despair.  
  
" Now for our night of patrol I say we cover as much of the area as we can. I have no reason to believe they will attack twice in one night but."  
  
"But better safe than sorry"  
  
"Yes my friend better safe than sorry. The men are heading out to gather the people and take them to Minas Tirith" Aragorn said rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
"Well let us be off then," Legolas said. "The faster we cover ground, the sooner you can take rest ". Aragorn look over at the elf. "I do not wish to have a grumpy human on my hands"  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm just trying to set up some plot points but fear not action is just round the corner.Reviews please!! 


	3. Night Fight

Title: For Gondor or Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to any LOTR stuff, That honor goes to Tolken and whomever has right to his works.  
  
Summary: Legolas chose to remain at his friend's side, Aragorn is now the King of Gondor, when leftover minions of the Dark Lord attack he must choose between the life of his friend and the lives of his people.  
  
Warnings: This is a torture fic (NON-SLASH) Not the first few chapters but toward the middle it will be torture and angst heavy. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
  
Questions for reviewers: Was it my imagination or did Orlando Bloom forget the blue contacts for his eyes in the scene where he and Aragorn have their little argument?  
  
A/N: the comments and replies to reviewers are at the end of this chapter and will be so from now on.  
  
On with the story-  
  
Chapter 3: Night Fight  
  
They had been patrolling for hours on end, but had run into no Haradrims, not that either of them really expected to. The Haradrims had kept to the pattern of only attacking once a night. This close to the borders of Harad they had to be careful, if they ran into any enemy the ranger fear they would most likely be severely outnumbered  
  
Legolas had stayed a ways ahead of the ranger. His keen elven eyes were scanning the darkness for the slightest movement. Yet there was none. Legolas still felt uneasy in their current surroundings but he didn't voice his thoughts.  
  
Aragorn sighed heavily. "I say we fan out further. This will be the last time round then we'll head back." Aragorn turned toward the elf, who was currently not paying him any attention.  
  
"Umm-hmm" the elf replied absently never turning to the ranger. Truly something was nagging at his senses but he couldn't place it.  
  
"Are you listening to me Legolas?" Aragorn asked knowing full well that the elf was not.  
  
"Yes" Legolas replied simply  
  
" Good because I said I was going to check in those bushes for the magic fairies that make the glitter berries you like so much" Aragorn made the statement never changing the tone of his voice.  
  
"Good you do that". Leoglas said responded to the tone of voice  
  
Aragorn couldn't contain his mirth when Legolas face scrunched in confusion  
  
"What?" Legolas eyed the ranger for a moment then smiled. Aragorn couldn't help it the truly bewildered look upon the elf prince's face was priceless.  
  
"I am sorry my friend I was not listening to you when I should have been. Legolas replied honestly. Aragron was still in his fit of giggles. "Shut up Aragorn! ". Legolas punched out at the man who swiftly swatted the flying hand away.  
  
"Inattention is an unfitting trait for the Prince of Mirkwood don't you think". Aragorn questioned slyly.  
  
"Once again shut up Strider!! " Legolas ground out through his teeth. The man knew he was in trouble now, Strider was the name reserved only for when he got on the elf's nerves.  
  
Legolas I - - Aragorn started  
  
"No Aragorn be quiet." The playful air around them quickly dissipated as Legolas put a finger to the ranger lips. He angled his head to say that whatever he sensed was behind them. Aragorn slowly wrapped a hand around the hilt of his sword. Legolas gaze focused ahead of them but he knew the elf was listening to the movements of their watcher, slowly calculating the every move.  
  
With lightning quickness that none could match Legolas had notched and fired his bow. A grunt of pain from the darkness told them the arrow had found its target. Aragorn drew his sword. Legolas was already running off into the direction he had fired. "Legolas wait."  
  
The elf always did that, running off without pause to consider the consequences. True Legolas had heightened senses and abilities but at the same time.  
  
Aragorn ducked as a folly of arrow flew past his head. He had lost sight of the prince in the darkness. Up ahead he could see a faint light as he got closer he realized it was a campfire. The clanging of metal against metal caught his ears and he sped up into the clearing Legolas.  
  
As he entered the clearing he finally had made the elf so uneasy. They had walked right into a Haradrim campsite and as the man fear they were extremely outnumbered. Legolas was busy fighting several Haradrims off to his right  
  
How had they not come across these men before? Aragorn thought to himself. He was given no more time to ponder the question as several soldiers came at him to attack. The Haradrims usually never made camp out of their lands. This was strange. With things being as they were between the two peoples this was a bold move for the Harad's. The thought raced through his mind  
  
Though the Haradrim's were many the elf and ranger held their ground against the enemy. Legolas had long ago put away his bow favoring his knives for the hand to hand combat. He and Aragorn had been apart at first, but now found themselves back-to- back as the enemy soldiers surrounded them and close in on their prey.  
  
The ground beneath them shook with such a force it knocked the man momentarily off of his feet. He looked to his left. His eyes went wide as A Haradrim riding a giant Mumakil came seemingly from nowhere. Legoalas eyed the creature quickly analyzing the best way to kill the beast with little effort. Grabbing his bow once more he fired at the beast and hit it in the eye. The monster bucked and thrashed in pain. It's head swung wildly and the Haradrims as well as Aragorn had to duck to keep from being hit. Legolas, usually fast and fleet was not so fortunate  
  
He had managed to dodge the first two attacks The Mumakil swung it head around the opposite way of which he was headed, instead, its tusk struck the elf in the chest sending him flying backwards in to a tall oak tree.  
  
"Legolas!!" Aragorn shouted as he swung his sword and took the head off the advancing soldier. He swung, punched and lashed out angrily as he tried to reach his fallen friend.  
  
Legolas lie unmoving at the base of the tree. He was not unconscious but the blow had stunned him. He had blacked out momentarily when his head slammed into the ground. Sitting up slowly he fought to push back the bile that rose in his throat; his vision wavered as he moved. The throbbing pain in his head was so intense he thought he would pass out again. He breathed deeply using the free minutes he had to will his nausea into passing  
  
Unfortunately those few moments gave his enemies the advantage. The Haradrim controlling the giant beast steered it toward the elf. The Mumakil raised its foot above the prince 's head. Legolas looked up with bleary eyes as the monster was set to crush him like a bug  
  
TBC. Ohhh evil cliffie. Gotta love em!!  
  
@ Naur Rhaug: Thanks for the review. I really love it.  
  
@ Luntetuurewen: Thanks for keeping the reviews coming. I never said that he would be with Aragorn when he was kidnapped (elfnapped-whatever). but I did not say he wouldn't be either. (Evil grin)  
  
@ RiseAgainPheonix-I really appreciate your review keep them coming and I keep the chapters coming  
  
@ LegolasLover2004: I read the first chapter of your story and it's promising. Thanks for the review  
  
@ Red Tigress: Oooooo Reviews!! Much love!! Drinks all around (apologies Im just slightly insane) 


	4. Taken

Title: For Gondor or Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to any LOTR stuff, That honor goes to Tolken and whomever has right to his works.  
  
Summary: Legolas chose to remain at his friend's side, Aragorn is now the King of Gondor, when leftover minions of the Dark Lord attack he must choose between the life of his friend and the lives of his people.  
  
Chapter 4-Taken  
  
He blacked out when he hit the tree. The blow had more than dazed him. The elf 's momentarily loss of consciousness was all the enemy needed. The Mumakil stood before him it's foot raised prepared to crush Leoglas where he lay  
  
Legolas was still in his daze, Aragorn knew his friend would never be able to collect himself in time to move to safety. He ran toward the elf but several Haradrim soldiers blocked his path. "Legolas!!" Aragorn called to his friend.  
  
Time seemed to freeze as the king of Gondor watch as his life-long friend, his brother about to be killed before his eyes.  
  
Shouting from all around made all movement stop. A folly of arrows shot from the darkness and several Gondorian soldiers ran into the fight. A cry of pain from the somewhere made Aragorn remember his friend; the creature stumbled away from Legolas and fell onto its side, dead. The Haradrims pulled back seeing that they were outnumbered; though they were not a people known to retreat from a fight. Aragorn smiled to himself to then his eyes me those of his captain.  
  
Aramel smiled at his king and nodded.  
  
Assured that his men had control of the situation he turned to the fallen elf. He bent down next to the prince. Legolas was now unconscious now, blood marred from the gash across his forehead. The elf's chest heaved and his breathing was labored, but still he was breathing that much was enough to comfort the ranger. Aragorn rested the elf prince's head in the crook of his arm. Legolas eyes were closed and his face was pale. The sight was unnerving especially since it was Legolas  
  
Legolas. he shook the elf softly. When he got no response he shook a little harder Tearing a strip of cloth from his tunic he held it against the bleeding cut on Legolas head. Legolas moaned softy, turning his head into the man's chest "Legolas. come on that's it wake up mellon-nin."  
  
"A-A-Aragorn." Legolas said weakly  
  
"Yes my friend it is Estel". Aragorn said pulling Legolas closer to him. The elf was beginning to tremble as his body slowly slid into shock  
  
"M-My head. hurts" He murmured.  
  
"I know it does mellon-nin". Legolas eyes began to drift shut. "No.no stay awake Legolas" Aragorn prodded the elf shaking him softly  
  
" I-I can't." Legolas words were slurring as the world that had so quickly came into focus was just a quickly sliding out  
  
Aramel knelt beside the king. " The Haradrim are pulling back. Is he all right?" Aramel asked gesturing toward Legolas.  
  
Not that I am not glad to see you but what are you doing here? I gave orders for you to stay in the village.  
  
"I know sir but." He hesitated for a minute. His eyes averted the king's gaze "I didn't trust you alone with the elf."  
  
"Aramel." Aragorn started  
  
"I know sir I am sorry. Is he all right?"  
  
"He may have a concussion. He hit his head pretty hard." He gently laid Legolas' unconscious form on the ground. His fingers moved quickly to open the clasps on the elf tunic. Bruises had begun to form on his chest and torso. Aragorn probed the elf's surly bruised ribs, Legolas lurched forward and hissed confirming the ranger's fear that the elf had broken ribs.  
  
"We need to get him back to Osgiliath; I need to tend to him as quickly as possible."  
  
Filion, Aramel's second in command came up beside them. "We need a stretcher so we can move him"  
  
The men worked together and swiftly moved the elf onto the stretcher. Most of the soldiers of Gondor had been called in to do the necessary round up. Aragorn helped carry his friend, one hand holding his friend the other holing a handle of the stretcher. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His head ached. The pain was. well a word had yet to be invented in elvish or common tongue that could describe the pain he felt. His hand automatically moved to the spot where the pain was most prominent. Finding a bandage there he removed his hand. From the comfort he felt it was obvious that he was no longer in the battlefield. He turned his head into the softness of his pillow.  
  
He opened his eyes and shut them just as quick when the sudden burst of light sent his senses to overdrive. Pain radiated through his head. He took in a deep breath to calm the wave of nausea that wanted to overtake him. Breathing slowly he opened his eyes again, this time inviting the light in slowly  
  
He blinked and found himself staring into a pair of green eyes. He started and jerked backward succeeding in banging his head on the metal bar of his makeshift bed.  
  
"You.what are you.where is A." Legolas started  
  
He never got to finish his question as a cloth was placed over his nose and mouth. The healing drugs in his system had dulled his senses and his aching body did not have the energy to fight. A hand tightened around his throat. He tossed his head weakly to dislodge the grip around his neck. It was to no avail, his struggles were in vain, and darkness claimed his vision as consciousness faded once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The troops had captured most of the Harad soldiers and were making sure none escaped. Aragorn made way toward the building where Legolas was resting; Aramel came running up beside him  
  
"My lord you are hurt". It was stated as a fact not a question  
  
"Not really just a scratch. I'll be fine, I need to check on Lego."  
  
" No my lord, you need to be tended to. That cut on your arm if left to itself it will become infected, worry not I'll have one of my men watch over your friend while you rest. You are weary and need the rest" He rested a hand on the king's shoulder.  
  
That much was true the man knew. With a final glance to ward the building he turned and followed behind Aramel. They moved across the courtyard to ward the room that had been set-aside for him.  
  
Aramel turned to one of his soldiers. "Send Remel to watch over the elf until the King can return to his friend's side."  
  
The healers went to work on the King's minor cuts and bruises.  
  
"This will help you sleep sir" One healer said handing him a mug with a tea that held a familiar aroma. It was a tea that his foster father had taught him how to make; he was one of the few humans that could. He drank it entirely and suddenly felt so at peace. He laid back, closed his eyes and drifted into dreams of his home, of Rivendell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun shone brightly upon him. He smiled. The king of Gondor sat up in bed; he felt completely re-energized form his rest. The small battle last night had left him more injured and weary that he was willing too admit. He replayed the scenes of the battle then his thoughts fell on Legolas. He should check on his friend, Legolas concussion probably still held him in the realm of unconsciousness.  
  
He emerged form the room Aramel and some of the other men were seated around a table eating breakfast  
  
" Good morning sir." Each of the men stood up a bowed in respect.  
  
" Yes let us hope it will remain that way  
  
" My lord the order of soldiers.  
  
" Nay. Hold on to those thoughts, I want to see to Legolas  
  
" I heard nothing from Remel of him last night"  
  
" Most likely he is still unconscious" Aragorn said as he moved across the courtyard  
  
As they entered the building Remel was no where to be seen. "Remel?" Aragorn called but received no answer. They moved into the room the elf was in only to find that it was empty  
  
I don't understand, Remel wouldn't have moved him without informing me  
  
Aragorn walked around the bed. "Remel didn't move him." Aragorn said grimly.  
  
Following the man gaze he saw Remel lying on the floor next to the bed. Aragorn knelt beside the man. Gently turning the man over, he shook him. "Remel?"  
  
Remel moaned and fixed them with glassy eyes. "My lord?"  
  
"What happened last night? Where is Legolas?" Aragorn said as he aided the man to sit up on his own  
  
" I was standing watch over your friend, he was in pain, and I was leaning over him then someone hit me over the head, I never did see who it was." Remel informed them rubbing the back of his head and grimacing in pain as he did so.  
  
"Whomever it was they must have taken Legolas. but why?" Aramel said quietly  
  
"Gather some men we have to find Leoglas." Aragorn then raced back to his quarters His skills as a ranger had never failed him before and hopefully they would start now. He quickly dressed and went back outside.  
  
Do not worry mellon-nin whereever you are I will find you. He thought to himself as he sheathed his sword to his side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ohhhhh! Prince Legolas Greenleaf is missing what shall be done? Please keep those reviews coming. 


	5. Not for Me

Title: For Gondor or Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to any LOTR stuff, That honor goes to Tolken and whomever has right to his works.  
  
Summary: Legolas chose to remain at his friend's side, Aragorn is now the King of Gondor, when leftover minions of the Dark Lord attack he must choose between the life of his friend and the lives of his people.  
  
I was going to update another chapter but you know how sometimes life gets in the way. But here I am again anyway  
  
OK Kids there IS Leggy Torture in this chapter, I won't say its severe but you can be the judge of that (I mean even I got a glimpse of how sadistic I am). Also in one unsigned review someone told me that my punctuation is horrible. I realized that after my chapters are posted some of the commas and quotation marks are not there (they must have died during the upload process) I only saw this because I read the last chapter on the website itself. I'm not saying that it isn't something I did or didn't do while I was typing, so I was wondering if one of you could be my betareader. If so please e-mail me and write your answer in your review. More than one beta reader is cool too  
  
Chapter 5- Not For Me  
  
The very first thing he became aware of was that the throbbing in his head had intensified greatly. The next thing he realized was that he was his wrist hurt. but why With sudden fear he realized that his arms had been bound at the wrists and the rope that binded them together was looped around the branch of a tree and kept him suspended a few feet off the ground.  
  
He blinked his bleary eyes into focus. The tension in his arms was overwhelming for his already hurting body. He lurched backwards when a pair of eyes that were staring intently at him met his.  
  
"The elf is awake sir."  
  
Havad stepped forward and grabbed the elf roughly by the chin. He smiled evilly as he surveyed the elf before him. "Such a beauty" he replied laughing when Legolas pulled away in disgust. "Oh so we do have some fight in us then." Havad smiled and the whole camp erupted with laughter.  
  
Is that him sir?  
  
"Oh yes it is. I would recognize this beauty anywhere. Welcome to Harad little elf."  
  
What do you want with me? Legolas said his voice strong considering condition  
  
Well little elf  
  
Little. Legolas thought to himself. The fact that the man was calling him *little* when Legolas was most certainly more than a millennia older than he was. The concept was very funny but now was not the time to point that out.  
  
"The king of Gondor is your friend and I'm willing to bet he would give his life for you"  
  
Legolas didn't respond to the question though he knew the answer. He was not going to play the man's game  
  
Agitated by the elf's refusal to speak Havad grabbed the fair being by his hair and jerked his head back. Unsheathing his dagger he ran the blade down the side of Legolas' face "Worry not we do not seek his life.. just his kingdom and you my pretty will be our bargaining tool."  
  
"Aragorn will not trade Gondor for my life. I would rather he let me die than do that and this he knows." Legolas pulled away form the man  
  
Havad nodded "Noble as that may sound it is not done so easily. Self sacrifice is very easy, but having the sacrifice someone you care about is a different matter."  
  
Legolas sighed and leaned his head against his strained arms. "The king of Gondor is not easily swayed by feeble threats." He said defiantly  
  
"The King will most likely be stubborn, that much is expected. However, that just gives my men and I leeway to have more fun with you. The longer he delays the more time we have to make this as painful for you a possible" Havad pulled the prince close to him once more " I say we start right now"  
  
The group of Haradrim closed in around the bound elf their eyes glinting with cruel malice. Each soldier held a dagger or some other device of torture as they all huddle close to get their chance to make the prisoner scream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The trail ended here. Though he was a skilled ranger he was left with nothing to go on, these kidnappers had done a good job of covering their tracks. The trail had led them out of South Ithilien, to the Harad road. Aragorn sighed as he thought of his friend. If it was indeed the Haradrim that had kidnapped the elf then he feared for the elf life. The Haradrim were a sadistic bunch, they tortured their captives for fun. He pushed the image form his mind; he couldn't focus on that now. What he had to focus on was finding the elf  
  
"My lord?" Aramel's voice broke him form his thoughts.  
  
"We have to move to the borders of Harad. I don't know how for they could have traveled with a drugged hostage but the trail, I'm guessing, keeps this way and Valar willing Legolas was still alive."  
  
"And what if he is not sir?" Remel asked averting the gaze of his leader  
  
"Then every last Haradrim will die under my sword." Aragorn swore "If they have hurt him in anyway they will be made to dread the day when they crossed the king of Gondor and killed his brother."  
  
His response garnered him strange looks from the men. They all knew of the friendship between their king and the elf but they had never seen what would happen if the elf should ever die because of the man.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas shuddered and gasped in pain. He had just returned to consciousness not that long ago. The release from the torment of his captors was well and good for the time being. He would have thought it impossible to be in this much pain but his mind told him that the situation would get much worse and soon would.  
  
The men sat around the campfire eating dinner and talking excitedly amongst themselves. His elven ears caught talk of what horror these Haradrim had in store for him once he awoke.  
  
He took in another ragged labored breath resting his head against his painfully stretched arms. Each breath seemed to bring more pain, if only he could stop breathing.  
  
Havad came from behind, grabbing the elf roughly by the hair and jerking his head back. "Awake I see." Havad said pulling the elf taught against him and saying the words loud enough for the men around the fire to hear him. He leaned in close to Legolas' pointed ear "You went out on us a little early before and we didn't appreciate it that much"  
  
A unified "NO" rang out in the night air  
  
"Bring the bucket" Havad ordered. Some of the men snickered evilly.  
  
The smell caught his sensitive nostrils first. Shuddering with apprehension he realized why the smell seemed so familiar. It was the heavy scent of salt. Havad smiled when he felt the elf begin to tremble beneath his hands. Legolas twisted from his grasp slightly. "Oh no no no little elf, this is just starting to get fun."  
  
Havad moved around so that he was face to face with the elf. Unsheathing his dagger he ran it along Legolas' bare bruised chest. Making several cuts that were not deep but still bleed freely. He moved down to the flat pane of the fair being's stomach. "Too smooth" he replied simply before jabbing his dagger into Legolas' side.  
  
The elf bit his lip to keep form crying out. He had held he stoic constitution and was not about to give them the pleasure of hearing him scream. He had never given in to what a tormentor wanted from him and was not about to start now.  
  
Keeping his eyes level with the elf Havad pushed the blade in deeper until only the hilt of the dagger could be seen. In one swift move he ripped the dagger from Legolas' side. Legolas moaned but still did not cry out fully.  
  
Havad reached into the bucket and pulled out a handful of salt. He used the fiery substance on each cut the he made. It delighted him the way the elf writhed and squirmed in agony under his touch.  
  
Havad laughed at his captive's distress. He reached into the bucket and came up with a handful of salt. "Are you ready for this?" He asked grabbing Legolas by the chin, he pressed his hand into the wound using his fingers to work the substance deep inside the wound.  
  
Legolas couldn't hold back anymore. It was too much, the pain was too much and he screamed.  
  
A wicked grin was plastered on Haved's face. This was the first step to completely breaking the elf. "Now that was music to my ears" The man said but Legolas did not hear him for he had already passed out into the peaceful realm of unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC..  
  
Wasn't Leggy killing all those Haradrim soldiers and that elephant thing in ROTK just the coolest scene you have ever seen? I cannot wait to have both the regular and extended versions of the DVD in my collection. Just so I can watch him do that over and over.  
  
Worry not more leggy torture to come.  
  
Thanx Wanda for your review! I really appreciate your support  
  
Yes Deana: elf-napped is a funny word. Im sorry but kidnapped didn't seem to fit. Firstly because leggy is not a kid and he is not human  
  
Elfmage: Thanx for being one of my constant reviewers. You keep me soo happy. Though I can't tell you exactly what will happen to our favorite elf but he will have to go through a lot more torture before he gets anything remotely close to a rescue. Im cruel I know.  
  
Hansay1300: I'm glad u like my story. I try to keep some element of suspense and adventure in it. Thanks for your review. Keep em comin'  
  
Bballstar42: Your welcome for my review your story is off to a good start. Thank you and keep on reviewing!  
  
Colagreenleaf: Thank you for your review. I'm still trying to keep the element of surprise with some aspects of the story.  
  
Legolaslover2004: See, I fully intended for Leggy to be tortured before he is rescued and he won't be rescued for a few more chapters, so there is plenty more elf torture coming 


	6. Closing In

Title: For Gondor or Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to any LOTR stuff, That honor goes to Tolken and whomever has right to his works.  
  
Summary: Legolas chose to remain at his friend's side, Aragorn is now the King of Gondor, when leftover minions of the Dark Lord attack he must choose between the life of his friend and the lives of his people.  
  
Warning: This story is elf-torture heavy; so if the idea of Legolas in pain, and being bruised broken and bleeding bothers you step away now. You have been warned  
  
Chapter 6- Closing In  
  
"We should make camp for the night my lord" Aramel said clasping Aragorn shoulder.  
  
"We picked up their trail again we have to continue. . .  
  
"Sir I know he is your friend and that he is in danger but the men need to rest. If we run into the Haradrims they will be of no use to us."  
  
With a sigh of defeat Aragorn pressed his hand to his weary eyes. Aramel was right. They had been on the path through Harad for the past four weeks. The fact that truly bothered him was that this group of soldiers had managed to avoid them thus far.  
  
Aragorn was worried more that ever for his friend's well being. He tried not to even imagine what the Harad soldiers were doing to the elf. If he knew Leoglas stoic condition then he knew it would take some time before they could break the elf. Hopefully he would reach the elf before he reached his breaking point.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days had begun to blend into what seemed like endless hours of torment for the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
When he wasn't bound and strung up like a criminal the Haradrim kept him in a state of drugged senselessness. He would come out of this drugged haze just to be tortured for hours on end till he passed out.  
  
Still that did not appease the malicious appetites of the Harad soldiers. He would pass out only to be dragged back to the land of the waking. It did not matter how many times he had been beaten; they would still rouse him and begin again.  
  
Legolas moaned as he curled over his burning, broken ribs. He had hoped that somehow these men would grow tired of tormenting him and end his life; unfortunately it was not meant to be. With each passing day he broke a little more. His resilience all but gone as the men smiled when they would wrench cries of pain from his bruised lips.  
  
He shuddered. The Harad desert was extremely hot during the day but when night fell the tempeture dropped drastically and one would freeze if not properly clothed. Usually elves were not bothered by the elements but in his weakened state Legolas shuddered from the cold in the air around him. They had stopped for the night in the desert, but in the middle of the night the men had been roused by the scouts that had discovered a large group of men not but one days journey behind them. Legolas defeated heart gave a jolt. His thoughts immediately going to Aragorn; so the man was aware that he had been taken and was braving Harad to rescue him.  
  
The Harad had no choice but to move out in the dead of night. Only stopping the next night as they made way out of the desert in to the dank forests of the northern parts of Harad. They were heading south at first but now decide to switch course and head back toward the borders of Harad and Mordor.  
  
If there was any place that the elf hated more than Harad it was Mordor. Horrible memories of when he had been captured when he was just an elfling and taken to Mordor flashed in his mind. Though the Dark Lord was all but destroyed Mordor was still a dark land not meant for the fair being to dwell in.  
  
Legolas was broken from his thoughts as someone approached him.  
  
"Not so beautiful now" One of the men said cupping the elf's bruised cheek in his hand and stroking his thumb across Legolas' swollen lower lip. The half-conscious elf flinched and pulled back.  
  
"No.. saes..please." Legolas pleaded weakly with his captor  
  
"No little elf, in Harad we don't stop, no matter how much you beg." The man grabbed the elf 's hair and fingered it like a fine piece of cloth.  
  
"Jihal backed off the elf." A voice came from the doorway behind them.  
  
The man pulled away from the elf quickly. Moving his hands away to effect an air of innocence. Havad moved toward the elf smiling evilly. Legolas began to tremble as his body automatically readied itself for more abuse. He closed his eyes steeling himself for the pain he knew was coming, but the man did nothing.  
  
"Though Lord Legolas you begin to try my patience, many before have we tortured yet none have ever survived as long as you. Your friend closes in on us everyday so I believe that we should up or sessions."  
  
"Jihal you have already met but I think am going to let him get to know you a little better. Though our methods of entertainment are fun enough; Jihal here specializes in a special form or torture. His favorite instrument is the hot poker."  
  
To illustrate his meaning he backed out of the way slightly so that Legolas could see the fire pokers waiting to be used. He began to shake his head; he did not have the energy in him to be stubborn or proud and he was sure that after all he had been through this would truly undo him. Jihal advnace on the elf poker in hand  
  
I am truly going to enjoy this the man said Jahal commented as he brought the poker close to Legolas' face  
  
He screamed as the intense heat came in contact with his skin but as was always the Harad soldiers showed him no mercy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The smell of something burning caught his nose first, then he saw in" some distance away was light. Light from a fire. He raced forward ignoring the cries from his men  
  
They came upon the clearing that was most likely where the one they were searching for had been but a day before. The Harad had tried to outsmart their pursuers by changing directions and doubling back north. But the skills of the ranger could not easily be fooled and he and his party immediately changed directions.  
  
"King Elessar!" The cry came from his left.  
  
He took the note from the soldier; the first thing he noticed was the small piece of bloodstained cloth that was attached. This was a piece of Legolas' silver -blue tunic. He could still tell that much even though it was covered in dirt and blood. He brought it to his nose; it was definitely elven blood and the piece of cloth still slightly carried the smell that was singularly Legolas. Aragorn sighed and began to read the note.  
  
" King Elessar, we have known for quite some time that you have been on our trail. It would be wise that you give up the valiant attempt to rescue your friend. If we see any Gondorian troops we will not hesitate to kill the elf. Return to Gondor immediately and abdicate your throne or the next souvenir we send to you will be the elf's pretty head" The Haradrims message was clear they wanted Gondor and if Legolas life was the cost for it they would not care either way.  
  
Aragorn stared at the piece of parchment for a few moments longer as if willing the words to change. Aramel; who had been reading over the king shoulder touched Aragorn arm lightly.  
  
"My lord forgive me, I mean no disrespect but the lives of the people of Gondor out weigh the life of the elf. The Haradrim wish you to give up the throne for him. Yet his life is only one, think of all those who would suffer if you were to give into what they wish."  
  
Aragorn knew the captain was right, but that did not mean he didn't fell angry about the man's words. "He is my friend, my brother, I would not leave him to suffer torment to death." Aragorn ground out through his teeth "Were our places switched he would still be searching for me."  
  
" I do not doubt that sir but we are sneaking through Harad lands as it is and we can only move but so much farther until we are discovered. If they were to capture you there would be no one. . ."  
  
"I know what will happen. . ." Aragorn started his voice louder than he truly intended. "They will force my advisors to abdicate my throne and Gondor will be free and open sport for the savages."  
  
Aramel started to speak but was cut off.  
  
"I will not abdicate my throne. . . I also have no intention of leaving Legolas in the hands of those men either. We will continue on till we find them." Once again Aramel bowed to his king demands though his face showed clearly that he did not agree.  
  
"This course of action will be your undoing." He muttered under his breath  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The mountains of Harad served as the border for the two lands. Havad knew immediately that they were approaching his hometown. The town was full of murders and thieves now so he felt most comfortable in the surroundings.  
  
They had attracted much attention, mostly due to their elven captive. The Harad had a huge disdain for the elves of the northern parts of Middle Earth and if the opportunity to kill or torture one became present they were happy to oblige.  
  
Legolas couldn't understand why they had not drugged him this time. He figured the Harad did not because he would not get far anyway, which to him was a painful truth. Plus the stares of lust and desire he was receiving from the men in this town told him right now that safest place for him to be was where he was already.  
  
Havad sighed; they would have to be on guard tonight. Double shift would be needed to guard the elf from others. Haradrim or no these people would kill their own brothers if they stood in the way of something they wanted.  
  
"An elf. . . not often do we see on of them pass through our lands. I'd pose the question of why he travels with you yet I do not think you would answer  
  
"That is naught your business yet to ease your curiosity; he is our slave. . . a pleasure toy if you will and nothing more." Havad' s tone was threatening but the other men chose to ignore it.  
  
I am Dethlan and my group and I would be more than happy to pay you for the use of you pleasure toy.  
  
He is not for sale. Havad said pulling Legolas along. One of Dethlan's men grabbed the elf's arm and tugged him to the side  
  
"Oh. . . he's a real pretty one too." The man stroked Legolas' cheek. The prince pushed the man's hand away with his bound arms, pulling back in disgust.  
  
Jihal swiftly killed the man with a toss of his dagger. Dethlan's men pulled back as their comrade fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you. The elf belongs to us and us only," Havad warned before ordering his men to move on.  
  
"You and your people have made a grave mistake. That elf will be ours." Dethlan said angrily  
  
"Just try and take him" Havad said defiently  
  
"Oh my friend you have no idea. . . soon little elf I will see how much pleasure you give"Dehtlan pointed to Legolas who kept his eyes downcast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Havad jerked up from his sleep. He gazed around the room; the only light in the darkened room was the faint glow from the elf. He looked around the room but other than the elf he could see nothing. The noises outside his door let him know that most of the men on watch were taking their jobs to heart.  
  
Legolas hung limply in the manacles that held him. His arms ached fiercely, as he had been hanging in this same position for the past two days. The Harad soldiers attention seemed to be occupied elsewhere. Legolas drew another ragged, labored breath, something had woken him but he was not sure what. His senses were dulled by his condition; still he knew he heard something.  
  
Suddenly a hand wrapped tightly around his throat cutting off his airflow. Another hand clamped over his mouth and his dull blue eyes locked onto those of another man. The brown eyes gleamed with a certain glow of satisfaction. The hand around his throat tightened and he whimpered softly, his body becoming sluggish from lack of air.  
  
Movement from the other side of the room caught his attention as someone moved toward Havad's bed. Jus t as the person made it to the bedside Havad' s arm shot up and all hell broke loose.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Reviews please!!! Sorry aboiut not updating sooner but you know with Christmas and alll it get kinda hectic  
  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my reviewers!!! 


	7. Many Unexpected Twists

Title: For Gondor or Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to any LOTR stuff, That honor goes to Tolken and whomever has right to his works.  
  
Summary: Legolas chose to remain at his friend's side, Aragorn is now the King of Gondor, when leftover minions of the Dark Lord attack he must choose between the life of his friend and the lives of his people.  
  
Warning: This story is elf-torture heavy, so if the idea of Legolas in pain, and being bruised broken and bleeding bothers you step away now. You have been warned  
  
A/N: Im trying to stay as in character with this as I can. I do not want Legolas to appear to be weak because he's not. It's just with all he has been through he does not have same amount of will power as he first did. '  
  
A/N #2 - I sorry for the long wait on updates but I got a really bad case of the flu and the doctor put me on bedrest for a week and a half but im back now and in addition to the completion of this story I have another story in the works that I will begin posting as soon as I finish this one. And yes I promise that I will try to keep up a rapid posting schedule  
  
I also know that most didn't expect the sudden change of events but I promise that there is a reason for all. All will be explained soon,  
  
Now on with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7- Many Unexpected Twists  
  
The cry from the unknown attacker was like music to his ears and he smiled. Havad have never been asleep, sleep was not so easily found in place like this. He swung up hard hitting his attacker in the chest, blood spilled from the wounds he inflicted as he jumped up from the bed to his feet.  
  
Legolas' cries of panic were muffled by the vicious grip about his throat. Another man came to restrain the fighting elf.  
  
Havad yelled for help. The door to the room opened but instead of his men he saw to his horror the same soldiers that had accosted them earlier flooded into the room dragging the dead bodies of his men behind them.  
  
Havad cried out in surprise as Dethlan drove his sword into the man's chest, the only sound escaping was a soft gurgle before the man crumpled to the ground dead.  
  
"Stupid bastard. . ."Dethlan said before a soft whimper from the other side of the room caught his ears.  
  
Legolas pushed the fear that threatened to undo him down to a dull roar. He would not show weakness, not to this new batch of men.  
  
"Now I finally have you all to myself" Dethlan said stroking the elf's cheek "Let him go Cernon"  
  
The man did as he was commanded and instantly Legolas felt the grip around his throat loosen. He breathed in deeply gulping as his body begged for air.  
  
"We should get out of here," Cernon said  
  
"Yes I need more comfortable surrounding to get better acquainted with my new prize" Dethlan grabbed the fair being's chin roughly as one of the other men gagged him "And we will have no trouble from you?" He asked in a tone that made the question more rhetorical that anything else  
  
The man was anything but gentle as he undid the manacles about the elf's wrists. Legolas sighed as the stain on his arms eased. The man pulled his hands roughly behind his back and tied them at the wrists.  
  
The men led him out of the room and toward the very quiet streets of the Harad town.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and his troop had come upon the outskirts of the Harad town. The king had heard stories of this town and to think the Legolas was so close brought ease and grief to his mind.  
  
"We cannot simply walk in and ask for our elven companion sir" Aramel relayed an obvious fact  
  
"I am aware of the Aramel. We need to find some way in. . . ." Aragorn said watching a the brightly lit town shone in the shadow of the mountains of Mordor  
  
As if the Valar were listening to his prayers a group of Harad soldiers came into view on the path that led from the town. The torches giving off their exact position  
  
"I think the Valar heard you question and answered Aragorn said nodding off toward oncoming men. I have an idea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were headed for a tavern called The Black Snake; he didn't like the sound of that. He had been in establishments such as that before and the crowds were never of the friendly type. He overheard talk of what kind of price he would fetch, something about orcs always paying the highest price for a elf prisoner. BY the valar he could not be a captive to orcs. for an elf that was a fate worse than death.  
  
A sudden familiar feeling overloaded his senses but he could not place it. He looked about him his keen eyesight piercing the darkness around him.  
  
Legolas eyes darted left and right. He couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't be a captive anymore, and he had to escape whether his body was ready to cooperate or not. The gazes the men were giving him suggested they had more in mind than just simply beating him into unconsciousness and it sent a chill up his spine. He just had to wait for the right moment.  
  
A familiar scent caught his sensitive nostrils "Aragorn. . ." he whispered as he peered at the faces around him. Blue orbs made contact with gray one and the elf immediately felt a jolt of hope go through his heart. Communicating silently with the ranger Legolas had not even realized that he had stopped moving altogether.  
  
"Get moving elf" One of the soldiers ordered pushing Legolas forward roughly. Legolas walked forward for a few steps then stopped. As the soldier moved to shove him again only this time the elf came around with a swift kick and connected with the soldier's head.  
  
Before the other had any idea what exactly had transpired the elf took off running.  
  
"Go after him!!" Dethlan yelled. The men charged after the elf.  
  
Legolas was fast and he knew this but having his hands tied as they were they hampered his speed. He was so intent on getting away that he didn't notice he had run into an abandoned alleyway. Realizing his mistake he turned to head the way he came but his path was blocked.  
  
"Ohh little elf you are truly going to pay for that" The same soldier said as he wiped his bleeding mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Legolas backed up against the wall. Unbidden fear in his eyes, the way these men glared at him suggested he was most likely not going to live through this.  
  
"You not gonna be able to walk when we are through with you." One said unsheathing his dagger.  
  
Another soldier caught the elf by his neck, holding him still as the other advanced, his dagger posed over his head to strike.  
  
But the deadly blow never came. . .  
  
Instead the man stared at the elf with a look of semi-shock on his face. He pitched forward, a single arrow protruding from his back.  
  
Aragorn stood firm, bow in hand as all eyes fell on him.  
  
This isn't your business, move along. Dethlan said in a rush "Mind you business" He said again when Aragorn and his disguised men did not move  
  
"Actually it is. Are you all right Legolas?" Aragorn said keeping his eye fixed on the elf  
  
"Y-yes." the elf said shakily.  
  
"What are you waiting?. . . for kill them" Dethlan said taking Legolas by the hair.  
  
The men ran toward the former ranger and his small army. Crys of war disturbed the quite peace of the alleyway. The fight quickly went to the hand of Gondor who took out their prey mercilessly. This continued until Dethlan was left standing alone.  
  
The man pulled the elf closer to him, causing the elf to cry out in pain as his broken ribs were jarred slightly.  
  
"Let him go Dethlan" Aragorn warned taking a step toward  
  
"King of Gondor you have no sway here. This elf is mine and I will slit his throat before I let you take him from me."  
  
Aragorn was too quick, ducking the blow. He came up and his fist connected with the other man's jaw.  
  
That only added to Dethlan's rage. He charged at the ranger but this proved to be his undoing.  
  
He charged the ranger one final time, Aragorn spun out of the way, swinging his sword back around and catching the Haradrim in his unprotected stomach.  
  
Dethlkan dropped to his knees clutching his abdomen as blood seeps between his fingertips. With one last defiant look at the ranger he fell face forward, dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he ripped his blade from the dead man's stomach. "Legolas?" He called over his shoulder not turning to face the fair being just yet.  
  
"Here. . ." the elf's voice was strained causing the ranger to turn and to receive the biggest shock to hit him in the last few days.  
  
Aramel had one hand holding the elf's head but by the hair so his smooth pale throat was his other hand on the hilt of the dagger at the elf throat "I don't think you will be leaving here King of Gondor"  
  
TBC. . . 


	8. Indecision

Title: For Gondor or Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to any LOTR stuff, That honor goes to Tolken and whomever has right to his works.  
  
Summary: Legolas chose to remain at his friend's side, Aragorn is now the King of Gondor, when leftover minions of the Dark Lord attack he must choose between the life of his friend and the lives of his people.  
  
Warning: This story is elf-torture heavy, so if the idea of Legolas in pain, and being bruised broken and bleeding bothers you step away now. You have been warned.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but my grandmother passed away and I was occupied for some time but i'm back now to give you more of what you want.  
  
Chapter 8- Indecision  
  
Aramel pulled Legolas closer to get a better angle on his throat. Legolas groaned, as he broken body was jarred yet again. Aramel tightened his grip on the elf "Too long I have waited for this . . . Gondor will fall to Harad."  
  
Aragorn tightened his grip on his sword. One trained eye watched Aramel while the other was fixed on Legolas.  
  
The elf was looking weaker by the minute. The momentary burst of energy all but gone from him now, his breathing was shallow and his eyes rolled in and out of his head.  
  
"Aramel how exactly do you plan to . . ." Aragorn started to comment but was cut off when someone behind him spoke  
  
"With my help your majesty, Harad will reign" The soldier stepped forward to stand at Aramel's side. Aragorn was not surprised that several that travel with them were traitors also.  
  
"I cannot give you Gondor. I will not."  
  
I knew you would be stubborn about it. That is where your elven friend came into play. Just another pawn . . . Aramel said jerking the disoriented elf 's head back  
  
"Now that you have me what do you plan to do? I'll not turn Gondor over to you animals"  
  
Aramel didn't answer the man's question. Instead he turned to his second in command  
  
"Put him in irons, we need to move from plain sight."  
  
Aragorn knew when he was beat. There was no way he could get himself, Legolas and the two other loyal Gondorian soldiers out of this even slightly unscathed. Plus what was worse Legolas was on the verge of collapse.  
  
The Haradrim led them toward an empty house at the other end of the town just on the mountainside of Mordor's mountains.  
  
Aramel minions pushed the king of Gondor and his men toward a room at the back of the house. The shoved them roughly into the barely lit room. Legolas was the last to be tossed in; he hit the wood floor of the house with a thump. He groaned when he made impact. He wanted to move but his body was not cooperating, he was in too much pain to do anything but lay where he had been tossed.  
  
The soldiers undid the rope binding Aragorn and the Gondorian soldiers wrists. As soon as they were alone the ranger rushed to the fallen elf.  
  
Legolas flinched and whimpered slightly obviously to far-gone to know who was touching him.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn whispered softly brushing the dirty disheveled hair from the bruised face. He pulled the elf into his arm, the healer aspect of him assessing the injuries. Legolas trembled and he knew the elf was slowly sliding into shock.  
  
If Legolas were to survive this they would need to be out of this town in the next few hours. Since he had no way to treat the elf wounds he would just have to make to elf as comfortable as possible. Pulling his cloak off he wrapped the elf up tightly, Legolas whimpered in his semi-conscious delirium. "Hold on mellon I promise I will get you out of here" Aragorn whispered in the elf's ear as he gently laid him back on the floor.  
  
Turning toward his two remaining faithful soldiers he sighed. "I do not know what they have planned for us but it cannot be anything good. If we are to get out of here we must work together and be brave."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We want Gondor and will settle for nothing less." Aramel said simply.  
  
"You have my answer." Aragorn's tone was firm  
  
"I do. However it is not the right one your highness. I do not make idle threats and if you do not hand over Gondor now you will regret it."  
  
Aragorn didn't say anything. His silence angered Aramel who advanced on him quickly. Grabbing the ranger by the hair and yanking his head back he put his fist up to strike. Aragorn steeled himself for the inevitable . . . but it never came. Instead he open his eyes to see Aramel smiling evilly at him. He turned to his second in command. "I have a better idea . . . bring me the elf."  
  
"NO! Leave him out of this. He had nothing to do with this." Aragorn's pleas went on deaf ears.  
  
"On the contrary you highness he is your friend. You were willing to come to save him and I have the feeling it will hurt you more to see him in pain."  
  
Two men returned dragging Legolas into the room. Legolas steps where unsteady as he was led to Aramel. The Haradrim made him kneel down before Aragorn.  
  
"Let me see . . ."Aramel said as he glanced over the torture instruments on the table to his right. He turned to the elf for a moment "Strip him and string him up" he ordered and his men obliged.  
  
The men stripped off the Legolas' tunic with surprisingly little resistance. Taking his now bound wrists they attached them to a piece of metal hanging from the ceiling. the elf now hung suspended a few feet above the floor. The Haradrim backed away as Aramel approached, whip in hand. He smiled as he looked at the now fading bruises and cuts on the elf's slender form "I see Havad truly took my orders to heart".  
  
He turned to Aragorn " For every word you utter that I do not like you friend will receive ten lashes. Now I will ask again, are you ready to surrender Gondor?"  
  
Aragorn didn't respond his eyes were locked onto those of Legolas. The dull blue eyes pleaded with him, silently conveying what he already knew . . . he could not give up Gondor, not even for Legolas.  
  
The lash caught the elf completely unawares and he cried out before he could stop himself, but they would hear no more as he steeled his jaw. Forcing his eyes closed he tried to will himself to unconsciousness.  
  
The soldier was supposed to stop after ten but he just continued. Aramel only stared at Aragorn a small smile on his lips, waiting for the man's internal battled to consume him. He glanced at the elf, aware of the being's strength that was waning  
  
"I am waiting you highness"  
  
"You have my answer." Aragorn spat through gritted teeth  
  
Aramel scoffed and nodded to his soldiers "Continue and do not stop till that elf is begging for mercy." The soldier smiled and continued the beating. Legolas leaned his head against his stretched arms. Pain was stealing his entire world and he felt as if it was undoing him. His breathing became more and more shallow with each stroke that fell.  
  
The beating seemed to go on for hours. Aragorn couldn't watch anymore. His heart tore every time a whimper of pain escaped the elf's lips. He whispered softly in elvish. It was barely audible but he knew the elf keen ears would hear him "I am sorry my friend please forgive me" His head was bowed to keep the men from seeing the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
He looked up when he heard Legolas finally cry out. His body was trembling uncontrollably "Please . . . stop . . . seas." But the soldier didn't stop, continue to whip the Legolas mercilessly until the fair being's body slumped forward as the elf slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Aramel smiled down at Aragorn "Now do you see what your stubbornness has caused, has the last few minutes of indecision been eliminated from your mind?"  
  
"Yes . . ." Aragorn said angrily  
  
"Good now tell me"  
  
" . . . I have decided that when I get free I will make your death the most excruciating thing you have ever experienced, you may plead for your life but your pleas will go on deaf ears." Aragorn said in one defiant breath  
  
Aramel's smug smile faltered his face contorting to an angry mass "So that is how you want it your highness? "Take the elf into the other room and have some fun . . ." he smiled down at Aragorn "I want to hear him scream."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHHHHHH! Evil Legolas torture cliffie!!! I'm sorry but that is the way the cookie crumbles. Keep the reviews coming so I can post the next chapter! 


	9. No More Of This

Title: For Gondor or Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to any LOTR stuff, That honor goes to Tolken and whomever has right to his works.  
  
Summary: Legolas chose to remain at his friend's side, Aragorn is now the King of Gondor, when leftover minions of the Dark Lord attack he must choose between the life of his friend and the lives of his people.  
  
Warning: This story is elf-torture heavy, so if the idea of Legolas in pain, and being bruised broken and bleeding bothers you step away now. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 9: No More Of This  
  
He leaned down, running his hand over the muscles of the fair being's stomach "They say elves are so much different from humans, I wonder how different though . . . " Trailing off he pressed the blade down into the Legolas stomach the elf stifled a scream, his mind yelling that he had to fight, but his body refused to obey. There was not much fighting he could do. They had tied him down so tight that even the slightest movement sent pain radiating through his arms and legs.  
  
"I think we should cut him open and find out." One soldier added on suggestively  
  
Legolas squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the pain. It was not working; the pain was becoming unbearable. Legolas clenched his teeth, choking back the scream that wanted to erupt from his throat.  
  
The men smiled down at their victim. "This is getting boring quickly but don't worry I have a more interesting game for us to play" He said running his hand though the elf's blond tangled mass of hair. His free hand slid down Legolas' chest past his stomach to the tie of his breeches. The elf immediately stiffened "No . . . " Legolas yelled out  
  
"Shut up!" the soldier said loudly pulling out a strip of cloth a gagging the elf. Legolas eyes were wide with fear, he could take the abuse and torture but what the men had planned for him now he knew he would not live through.  
  
Just as the man leaned down to put his face inches from the elf's a loud crash erupted form the other room. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn ignored the pain radiating from his shoulder as Aramel took another swing at him. He allowed the Haradrim to hit him simply because the man would tire himself out doing so.  
  
He had not heard another sound from Legolas since the others had dragged him away. His worry for the elf's well being only heightened because of that. He broke from his thought and steeled himself as Aramel hit him in the chest. He stumbled backwards in the far wall.  
  
"The mighty king of Gondor reduced to a punching bag. This is actually a funny site." Aramel swung again but this time Aragorn dodged the hit and the man's fist connected with the wall with a sickening crack.  
  
Aragorn brought his bound arms up and his elbow connected with Aramel's chin, sending him backward into the wall. Not even giving the Haradrim soldier time to collect himself he took Aramel by the hair and smashed his head in to the wall successfully knocking him unconscious.  
  
Bending he shifted Aramel's body so that he was able to unsheath his sword and he cut through his binds.  
  
He moved to the room to his left where his loyal soldiers waited . Quickly he cut their bonds and led them back to the main part of the house. He started to think about the best paln of action but a certain sound made him think " just kill them and be done with it"  
  
A scream erupted from the room that Legolas was being held captive in and Aragorn was brought out of his reverie. He had to help the elf.  
  
When he pressed his ear to the door he could hear the faint whimpers that were coming from Legolas. He opened to he door slowly, clearly making out the two men standing over the elf. To Aragorn utter horror and disgust on of the men was trying to remove Legolas' breeches. Legolas caught the movement from the corner of his eye and he began to struggle anew.  
  
Aragorn smiled as he realized Legolas was aware of his presence.  
  
"What the . . .? " the question was cut off when Aragorn flung the dagger from his boot and it hit dead center in the other man's head killing him instantly. The remaining Harad soldier barely had time to register what happened to his comrade when Aragorn charged him, sword poised to strike. His stroke hit the man squarely in the chest going directly through his heart.  
  
He didn't waste a moment after that. Rushing to the elf side once more." Legolas? " He called softly taking the elf's face in his hands  
  
"I'm alright" the elf whispered softly, wincing when Aragorn cut the ropes from his wrists. He moved slowly into a sitting position. Aragorn poked and prodded the elf's torso, checking for broken ribs. He pulled away when Legolas hissed sharply confirming that he had at the least two broken ribs.  
  
"We need to get out of here." Aragorn asked, helping the elf to his feet before almost busting with laughter from the glare that his question provoked. "Can you handle a weapon? "  
  
Legolas pursed his lips. "Yes. I can handle a weapon" The elf said, the hint of annoyance prominent in his voice  
  
He handed the bow to Legolas. "It isn't the bow of Galadrimm but it will have to do, are you sure you can handle- -"  
  
"Aragorn I will be all right." Legolas said firmly  
  
Making his way slowly across the room he grabbed his own sword. He gazed quickly out of the window. The sentry was fast asleep at his post, which was at least a small gift. Aragorn turned on his heel and quickly made his way back to the his two remaining men and Legolas. Hopefully the Haradrim would attribute the cease in the banging from the room to Aramel knocking him unconscious and not the other way round, that would at least leave them with an element of surprise.  
  
Getting out of the house was simple; getting out of Harad would be an entirely different story.  
  
TBC...  
  
Once again sorry it's been so long but here is another chapter for you guys. Thanks to all those who reviewed 


End file.
